Action Comics Vol 1 703
Believing the Crisis to be for the most part over thanks to his recent work in the future, Superman returns to the Daily Planet to talk to Lois Lane. Perry White suddenly fades from existence, and Superman realizes that time must still be falling apart, working its way forwards from the past. Jimmy Olsen confirms that all over Metropolis, people are beginning to disappear, starting with the oldest. Superman quickly rushes off to Ma and Pa Kent, as they are only slightly younger than Perry White was. Arriving in Smallville, Superman finds himself in yet another alternate timeline, where he meets a slightly younger Jonathan and Martha Kent who do not recognize him. In this timeline, when young Kal-El came to Earth in his Kryptonian Birthing Matrix, instead of being found by the kindly Kents, his technology was stolen by nearby scientist Emmett Vale, and he was left for dead as an infant. The Kents believe Superman is one of Vale's enforcers, and after explaining Vale's evils to him (and inadvertently showing him a sample of Kryptonite that leaves him debilitated), they chain him to their truck. The Kents walk over to the Vale estate, where they are captured and taken prisoner. Vale, clearly paranoid and mildly delusional explains that he believes an alien invasion to be imminent, and is trying to breach the barrier between dimensions to obtain more weaponry. He killed the young Kal-El because the baby was an alien. When Vale opens up a rift between world, Superman learns the alternate Earth with so much weaponry is his own. Doctor Vale attacks Superman with Robots he has designed, which Superman defeats easily. Although he is worried about how to deal with Vale putting a gun to Martha's head, she takes care of him herself and Superman knocks the villain unconscious. Superman escapes from the alternate timeline, and tries to deposit his own parents inside of it for temporary safekeeping as time moves slower in there. Liri Lee of the Linear Men arrives to ask for Superman's help once again during the Crisis. Although he's angry that he doesn't have time to save his parents, Liri Lee explains that entropy is eating away everything, and as his parents fade from existence, that they wouldn't have been safe anywhere. Back in Metropolis, Lois records her thoughts on her tape recorder as the whole city is engulfed by entropy and fades to white. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Superman navigation number 1994/36 * Part of the Zero Hour crossover event. * Superman appeared last in . * 's original battle with the Justice League of America took place in . * 's history in the mainstream universe is explored in Superman (Volume 2) #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} | title = Superman| note = 1994 Navigation| next = | }}